


二重奏

by killalusimeno



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M, dnkb - Freeform, leonrai
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23738788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killalusimeno/pseuds/killalusimeno
Summary: 过去捏造。小孩子们的事情。dnkb。
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Kudos: 4





	二重奏

那时，白色巨龙轰的一声倒地，解除了极巨化的姿态，而他这个训练家站在它身后，头发被狂风吹乱，竟眼睁睁地看着铝钢龙趴倒在地，既没有拿出精灵球将它收回去，也没有冲上前去，安慰他那了不起的、撑到了最后一刻的搭档。奇巴纳什么也没做。或者说，他什么也做不了。

他甚至往后退了半步，仿佛被极巨化宝可梦倒下时产生的空气与地面的双重震动给击中。那是他唯一一次没有对他的最宝贝的宝可梦的努力有所表示。铝钢龙那之后还以为他生气了，发出带有金属感的“咪——”、“咪——”的声音，用胳膊肘去碰他的后背。他没有生气。他不可能生气。他觉得铝钢龙伟大极了，在打败了冠军丹帝的一只宝可梦后还能再面对喷火龙战斗那么久。他就是他的大英雄，他的偶像。铝钢龙“咪——”、“咪——”地叫着，他摸着那重新恢复光滑的金属皮肤，说：你做得很棒，是奇巴纳当时还以为马上就要死了。

那时，他一定已经死了一次，凶手是在赢了他后摆出胜利姿势的冠军。

但也是因为当时尚还年轻的冠军握住他的手，他才重新活了过来。在铝钢龙倒下到冠军的手碰到他的手期间，他什么也不知道。视觉被阻断了，大概是被眼泪和涌上头脑的血遮住了视线，血液让他头脑发麻，耳朵也什么也听不见了。连呼吸似乎也停止了片刻，找回神后，他重重地喘了好几口气。

然后又进入了另一个极端。他看得太清晰了，一副胜利者模样的冠军印在他的视网膜上，很久都没有消失，而他说的话在奇巴纳的脑袋里重复千万遍。他的耳边响着脉搏的声音。他快要应对不过来了。

“谢谢你，奇巴纳，”丹帝说，“太了不起了！”

“喔，”他说。

“真的真的真的真的是非常棒的对战，我被彻底感动到了！”

“嗯。”

“我是认真的。在成为冠军后，我还是第一次这样快乐。”

“嗯。”

“你和你的宝可梦是怎么做到？这么亲密，这么强大，就像我和我的喷火龙一样……不对。不是一样的。那完全是只有你们才能达到的一种境界。”

“嗯。”

“之后再来对战一次吧！我还想再看一次你们一心同体的样子！刚刚那种感觉太特别了，那种是什么感觉……”

“嗯。”

“……你还好吗？”

“本大爷好像是……啊，”奇巴纳回过了神，“没什么。你刚说了什么？”

丹帝又把他说的话重复了一次。你太棒了，他说，我想和你再次对战。那一整张脸都在闪闪发光，眼睛尤其明亮，像宝石，也像奇巴纳后来一眼相中的金属耳钉。

好啊，奇巴纳干笑了一声后说，随时奉陪。

他说时心里纳闷：刚刚的死亡究竟是事实还是幻觉。他听说很久以前人们曾相信太阳绕着地球旋转，他相信当那些人意识到真相正与之相反，他们过去相信的一切都是错误、虚假的，那时他们也像他一样，或是说他就像那时候的那些人一样，在意识、心灵、精神、灵魂或其他中的某一或者几个方面死了一次，然后又活了过来。世界天翻地覆，过去分崩离析，新的概念迎面扑来，黑压压的，既吓人又叫人兴奋不已。

短暂的死亡并没有立马对奇巴纳产生影响，过去的生活带着种惯性往前推进了一段时间，他仍是那样，吃饭，睡觉，训练，看书，写笔记，听课，和丹帝发来的短信战斗。最后那一项本不存在，但当他反应过来时，他已经忘记晕乎乎地交出联系方式之前的生活的模样了，险些以为那也是过去的常态，忘了他过去并不认识丹帝。

在意识到这一点后，他绞尽脑汁地回忆，无论如何也想不起来他的过去的模样，仿佛记忆随着那一次的死亡逐渐消失，新生的他顶替了过去的那个他。

新生的那个他娇气、缺乏生命力，只有时不时与促使他获得新生命的那个家伙待在一起，他才会像是得到治疗的宝可梦一样重拾生命力。能对战更好，不能也罢。他坐在铝钢龙的尾巴上，想着：咖喱，头绳，冠军。当时他还能那么做，他才十一岁，比丹帝小两岁，个子还没有像后来那样拔得那么高，铝钢龙也乐得带着他到处走，权当锻炼，直到他快十四岁时突然开始长个子，他们才不再那么做了。那样的想法让他觉得不太对劲，他便重来了一次：新拍的照片，下学期的课本，冠军。还是不对。他的手机响了一声。再一次：新的战术，给宝可梦们洗澡，丹帝。

这一次对了，而后奇巴纳便再无法找回过去的思维。后来他拿自己分析，试图理解发生在自己身上的奇异事情，他明白，那意味着过去的他彻彻底底地死去了，只剩下新的那个因为丹帝而诞生的奇巴纳。他的手机又响了一声，是新的短信。他看了一眼。

冠军还蛮闲的嘛，他回短信时调侃。

十几分钟后，丹帝回复：太想和你对战了！现在可以吗？

他二话没说，翘了当天的课。

途中，他给教授发邮件，不忘为他学生生涯中的第一次请假道歉。他写道：我有很重要的事情必须去做，故此请假，课业会自己补上。后来他还像这样翘课了许多次，以至于不再需要写请假条，每一位教授都知道他这个跳级生只会因为一件事情——或是一个人——提早离开课堂，甚至在踏进教室之前便离开。他忘了这个世界上还存在其他事物，只一心一意、义无反顾地冲向拳关道馆的训练场。道馆训练家们看到他，便笑着说，冠军又要来啦？他回答，这次赢的一定是本大爷，等着瞧吧。在那里，他有时要等待十几分钟，有时和丹帝同时到达。路途中，等待时，他都雀跃不已，身体的每一个部位都无法平静下来。他必须不停地走动，手指在身上或是手机上敲打，脑袋里要同时经过三千条讯息，从中筛选出三百条来同时考虑。他的心脏砰砰跳动，在训练场中发出巨响，声音如此大，丹帝出现后更甚，或许是他的错觉，但仍令他害怕，不知拳关市的古老城堡是否能经受得住这样的震动。

后来他才发现只有他和总是离他很近的丹帝才能听到这声音。那回，为了确认他们听到的是同一个声音，他们凑在一起，紧紧挨着，空气在他们俩之间震动，如同被宝可梦施加过招式。在对战后，声音尤其大，在更衣室中回荡，不停敲打墙壁和他们的耳膜。即使这样也还不够清晰。丹帝把手伸进他的衣服里，热得发烫的掌心抹开汗，紧紧贴在他的胸口左侧心脏的位置，他的皮肤贴着奇巴纳的皮肤，借由身体的接触来确认那巨响。

他们一起听见了“砰！”、“砰！”响个不停的声音。那时，他们一个十四岁，一个十二岁，吃惊得无法动弹，并将那个时刻永远记住，一辈子都无法忘记。

“就是这个，好像你对我有感应一样，”丹帝说。

“说得那么怪，跟奇巴纳是丹帝搜索机似的。”

“不是那个意思啦。我觉得它好像成了我的一样。”

奇巴纳捂着嘴笑了一会儿。他笑是因为丹帝说话太奇怪，一副笨拙的样子。他笑也是因为明明那么奇怪，他却也觉得丹帝说得对。之后，他不笑了。丹帝掀开衣服，抓着他的手按在胸口上。他用耳朵和皮肤听见丹帝的心跳声，那颗小小的、还稚嫩的心脏发出可以在整个世界响彻的巨响，将他笼罩住，像倾盆大雨或浓雾，也像一年中亮光最强烈的那一天的太阳。他这才知道，原来他过去听见的声音来自他们二人，而非他与他的想象。


End file.
